


Simply

by DearSpencerReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSpencerReid/pseuds/DearSpencerReid
Summary: With the help of a wedding reception and a love song, Spencer has a revelation of his own love.





	Simply

A warm sensation of bliss had come to settle over you, half of it due to the flutes of champagne that were passed around during the bridesmaid’s speech and the other half coming from the intoxicatingly jubilance that filled the atmosphere.

Somewhere down the line of your first or second cousins, one of them was getting married and demanded your presence to be there. And while you were apprehensive at first for the inevitable onslaught of questions you would receive from distant aunts and uncles as to when it would be your turn in a white dress, Spencer had ultimately coerced you into going, to which you were thankful for as you leaned into his side, watching as the coveted first dance between husband and wife had come to an end.

Through teary eyes, you, as well as the rest of the room, filled the reception hall with your applause and cheers of excitement for the happy couple. As other guests began to fill the dance floor in preparation for the next song, you turned to place a kiss on Spencer’s cheek.

“Thank you for convincing me to come,” you whispered against the shell of his ear to ensure he heard you, “I’ve had a lot of fun tonight.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Spencer laced his fingers through yours, bringing your joined hands up to his lips, “Thank you for allowing me to be your date.”

Before the words confessing to your boyfriend that he is the only date you would ever want could leave your mouth, a familiar tune of piano keys flits over the chatter of the reception, but it’s just loud enough for you to recognize immediately.

“Spencer!” your eyes widen, an elated smile gracing your lips, “Please dance with me, I love this song.”

Seeing how excited you’ve become, Spencer immediately agrees and allows you to tug him by the hand towards the center of the room where other couples have gathered. The song is fairly slow and easy to fall in rhythm with but is completely foreign to Spencer’s ears.

“Who’s the singer?” he asks, hoping that the artist’s name will spark a memory of a time when you were listening to him before.

“You don’t know this song?” you tilt your head to the side, although you’re not entirely surprised considering that his personal music collection didn’t branch past classical artists.

With a shake of his head, you smile up at Spencer and tuck a loose curl back into its secure position behind his ear.

“It’s Elton John,” you briefly pause, waiting for the chorus to come around to sing along to the name, “I guess that’s why they call it the blues.”

“That’s the name of the song?” Spencer inquires, he furrows his eyebrows and lets out an airy laugh of disbelief, “It doesn’t really sound like a song you’d play during such a joyous occasion.”

“Well the title doesn’t sound very sweet,” you let out an incredulous laugh of your own, “But the lyrics do.”

Spencer takes that as his cue to pay close attention to the melody now. It doesn’t take long for the genius to make the connection between what the lyrics mean and why you seem to adore the song so much. His job caused a great deal of separation between the two of you, but never once did either of you let the sadness you periodically experienced deter you from the pure, unadulterated infatuation you held for each other.

And yet, just when Spencer thought he couldn’t fall any further in love, you draped your arms around his neck and brought your face closer to his, noses touching as you sang along with the song once again.

“I simply love you, more than I love life itself.”

Then, Spencer’s lips were on yours, tasting of champagne and wedding cake, just as yours had to be. Passion and devotion poured through the kiss, making the moment seem intimate despite the dozen other couples slow dancing around you both.

Your knees felt unsteady as he pulled away, both of your lungs burning for air but smiles beaming at the silent declaration of love you had just shared.

Resting your head on Spencer’s shoulder, you continued to sway as the song came to its ending. Out of the corner of his eye, Spencer caught sight of the bride and groom across the room.

An image flashed through his mind. One of you in an ivory wedding gown and him in a well-fitted tuxedo, bodies melded together and eyes bright with unlimited possibilities of the future, just as theirs were.

Your bodies swaying to the exact same melody that unintentionally, but fervently, sparked a flame in Spencer’s soul.


End file.
